The Wolf
by inkbolt93
Summary: He had to do this. She had been so careless! She could have died damn it! The wolf was telling him he had to spank her. And damn it the wolf was right! Caroline/Tyler pairing. Be warned contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hi guys! This is my first VD fic and also my first story based soley around spanking. Yes yes, be warned there is spanking in this story. Not a lot in this chapter but more so in the next since this is a two shot- well it will be if it is liked. So anyway if you don't like spanking stories turn away now. Because if I get any flames I'm probably just going to take this down and not bother with the next chapter! Mostly because you've been soooo well warned! Anyway, enough of me! Enjoy the story! xxx_

It was a full moon. For most people a full moon is just a monthly occurrence, it looks pretty but isn't any different from any other night of the month. That used to be the case for Tyler Lockwood. He never used to have to think about it. It was just something that happened, it never affected him. But this month that all changed. The curse that had haunted his family for generations had been activated. It wasn't his fault! Tyler swore that he never meant for that girl to die. He honestly didn't. But she had. And now here he was. It was the first full moon since that fateful night that had triggered the curse that would forever change his life. This was the first time that Tyler would transform into the wolf.

He was nervous. He had watched his uncle Mason go through his first change in the memory stick in his diary. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. It never seemed to stop. Hours and hours of agony. Tyler didn't know if he was going to be able to do it. Caroline kept telling him that he would be fine but he wasn't sure if he believed her.

Caroline.

That girl was a god send. Tyler didn't know how he would be able to do this with out her. She was always there for him. She cared in a way no one else ever had. She was going to look after him that night, she promised. Plus she was a vampire! He couldn't kill her because she was already immortal.

Tyler and Caroline arrived at the old Lockwood estate. The place where Tyler was going to be locked up.

Tyler and Caroline entered and started to prepare for the long night ahead of them. Tyler was wearing only his underwear, chained to the walls from her arms legs and neck, he didn't think that he had ever been so uncomfortable. He and Care were talking about the transformation and how long it would take. Tyler knew that this night was going to last for what would seem like forever. Tyler walked over to Caroline, getting caught in his chains and falling over. He was frustrated. He pulled on the chains trying to get close enough to sit down on the stairs. He reached for the bottle of wolfsbain, having every intention of drinking it.

_"Tyler, are you sure you want to do that?" _Caroline asked wringing her hands.

_"Yeah,"_ Tyler responded unscrewing the lid. _"Mason said it will diminish my strength so I can't break free." _

With no more questions from Caroline he downed the bottle feeling it burn his insides but trying to swallow through the pain.

_"Tyler,"_ Caroline was afraid and didn't know what to do. _"Tyler!"_ She exclaimed as he fell to the ground unable to keep down the liquid. She was on her hands a knee's next to him trying to sooth the werewolf.

_"Go!"_ He yelled at her, not wanting to hurt the blonde vampire- who despite her indestructible nature still looked very breakable to Tyler.

But the blonde wouldn't leave. She stayed with him until the last second- despite his numerous warnings for her to leave. If he hadn't been in so much pain he'd have been angry at the vampire for not keeping herself safe and away from him. But she finally left. Right before he lost control. Tyler was vaguely aware of trying to attack Caroline as she scarpered away from him. He was snapping his jaws trying to get to her through the door but that was the last thing he could remember.

Then he was cold. So cold, and just lying there on the ground, the chains around him were snapped and his underwear was ripped apart leaving him exposed.

_"Tyler?"_ He heard a voice from far away over the sounds of his own sobs.

_"Caroline?"_ He responded weakly.

_"Tyler!"_ She came running through the door and towards the vampire. Grabbing a blanket she wrapped it around him hugging him tightly. _"Oh god,"_ She gasped looking at him. _"Are you okay? You did it, you made it! You didn't get out! You're okay," _She told him cradling the boy in her arms.

By the next day Tyler's body was recovering. He was watching people set up for the booster mom's fundraiser when he saw Caroline walk towards him.

_"How you feeling?"_ She asked, genuine worry seeping into her voice.

_"Okay. Sore,"_ Tyler replied. _"Every muscle aches."_ He smiled trying to make light of it.

_"You did it!"_ Caroline chirped in her usual optimistic cheerleader attitude. "_You know your first… full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier."_ Care started telling Tyler about how he would be able to control himself better soon, and that it would be less painful.

Tyler wasn't convinced.

_"Well, we don't know any of that for sure."_ He said, trying not to put too much of a downer or Caroline's optimism.

_"No, but small victories, Tyler."_ She told him. "_Last night was a victory, now let's take it!" _

She was impossible not to love. Her endless happiness and hope was infectious. Tyler found himself laughing along with the blonde despite his scepticism of her words.

_"Look,"_ He started. _"I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been there." _

Tyler was so sincere that Caroline looked down, unable to make eye contact until his chocolate eyes sought out her sparkly blues. He nodded to show how much he appreciated her and Care let slip a small smile.

"_Umm, yeah,"_ The blonde stuttered, clearly fazed by the thanks and appreciation she was getting. _"Anyway, next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just wouldn't have been ummm…" _The vampire trailed off not finishing her sentence.

Tyler was confused. Care looked nervous and ill at ease. What could have possibly happened, she was indestructible! What could he possibly do to her?

_"What?"_ He asked, his guard actively up.

_"Never mind,"_ Caroline started trying to change the subject. _"Its…"_ She laughed and trailed off clearly trying to drop the subject.

"_Wait no, wait,"_ Tyler interrupted, not letting the blonde off without telling him. _"What is it?"_

Tyler was now nervous. What could be so bad that Caroline didn't feel comfortable telling him? What had he done?

Caroline's happy bubbly persona was gone. She was now deadly serious.

_"Well… it's not a big thing." _She began. "_It's just that one bite and it's uh… curtains for me." _

Tyler was confused, it was written clearly on his face. "_What are you talking about?"_ He asked shaking his head.

_"A legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire…"_ She trailed off, gauging Tyler's reaction to her little bomb shell.

_"How do you know that?"_ Tyler sounded completely detached, emotionless, to Caroline. But inside he was reeling.

How could she be so stupid? One bite and she could have died! He remembered how close he was to biting her before he transformed! And he had told her to get out of there sooner! He should have been more forceful about it! Not let her take control as much- he shouldn't have let his want for her comfort get in the way of her safety! How could she have kept something so serious from him?

_"I…"_ Caroline shook her head again. Why was she keeping things from Tyler? He didn't like this; he thought that the two were closer than that. _"I think I read it somewhere."_ She told him. But she was lying and Tyler knew it.

"You're lying to me." Tyler accused his voice a low growl. "Since when was it okay for us to lie to each other?"

Caroline flinched at the hard edge to Tyler's voice.

"I'm not lying!" Caroline squeaked, her voice shooting up and her eyes widening comically. She looked just like a deer caught in the headlights. A child with its hand caught in the cookie jar. "Honestly Ty, I just read it somewhere."

Tyler saw red.

"And when did you happen to 'just read it somewhere'?" He asked fighting to keep his voice calm and even.

Caroline looked down at the ground, letting her hair fall into her face helping to muffle her response.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Tyler told her, his hand tipping her chin up so that her eyes met his.

"About a week ago." She whispered, closing her eyes and trying to jerk her chin out of Tyler's grasp.

Tyler let out an involuntary growl that caused Caroline's eyes to snap straight back to his.

"So you already knew that you could have been killed when you helped me?" He demanded his voice slightly raised. "Damn it Caroline! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I could help you!" She countered just as loudly. "I'm sorry I cared! I cared Tyler, so forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries!..." The girl was on a rant and didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping soon.

Tyler suddenly became very aware that they were in a crowded place and their domestic was being watched by various high school kids and their parents. His hand shot out to grab Caroline's arm gently but firmly.

"Lower your voice." He demanded in a low growl. Caroline only gulped at the tone he was using no more words coming to her. He tugged her arm slightly signalling that she should follow him as he walked towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as he manoeuvred her into the passenger seat and snapped her seat belt in place. Tyler took his own seat in the driver's side and got himself fastened in before answering.

"Is your house free?" He asked Caroline his eyes snapping over to her, switching between the blonde next to him and the road he was driving on.

"Yeah," Caroline responded a little nervously. What was Tyler planning? "My Moms at work… Why?"

Tyler chose not to answer Care's question, only drive. They arrived at Caroline's house in no time at all.

"Tyler!" Caroline objected when he walked round and helped her out of the car, keeping a tight hold on the young vampires arm. "Let go of me! I can walk myself! What are you doing? Why are we here?"

The pretty young blondes mind was reeling with questions and Tyler seemed to be answering none of them. Why was Caroline even doing as he told her anyway she wondered? Who was he to tell her what to do?

Tyler ignored Caroline's questions and continued leading her into her house. Caroline was now angry. She jerked her arm roughly out of Tyler's grasp just as they had entered the house.

"Let go of me!" She snarled, her eyes starting to grow dark.

Tyler was not impressed that she had decided to go all vampy on him. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to the side, landing three sharp smacks to the vampire's rear end.

Caroline was so shocked that Tyler was happy to see her vampire face was gone.

"What did you just?" Caroline asked.

"Go upstairs to your room." Tyler ordered, his voice calm and authorative.

"What? Why?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Because," Tyler informed her. "I'm going to spank you and I need to calm down first."

"WHAT?" Caroline demanded angrily. "You can't spank me! I've done nothing wrong, you are not my father! Get you hands OFF me Tyler Lockwood!" Tyler had grabbed the girl by the arm and led her towards the stairs.

"Go," He demanded. "Now." And with that he gave a particularly sharp swat to her ass that made Caroline yelp and rush up the stairs.

Tyler poured himself a glass of Scotch. What was he doing? He had just told Caroline- the girl that he was falling in love with that he was going to spank her? Was he?

Well he had to now, he'd just told her that he was going to and Lockwoods always followed through on threats. But he didn't know what made him even consider spanking the girl. A part of him was telling him that it was the wolf. The primal control instinct to protect his woman and make sure she was cared for and disciplined.

And the wolf was right! Caroline could have died! He was going to do this, Tyler thought decidedly as he downed his glass and made towards the stairs.

He was going to spank Caroline.

_A/N okay- so what did you think? Please let me know in a review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hi guys! Sorry it's taken so long to get the second part out! This story is a procrastination baby! I'm in the middle of my exams right now so technically I'm not meant to be writing random stories! (what would Tyler do to me if you knew? ;) ) But anyway, it's done (literally five minutes before its posted) and I hope you like it! I'm sure you've all be warned, spanking ahead, if you don't like don't read! _

Caroline was panicking. What on earth did Tyler mean? He was going to spank her? No, not likely. She was a vampire! There was no way in hell she was going to let this happen!

Caroline had never been spanked. Even as a child her mother didn't believe in corporal punishment. So the young girl had been allowed to do pretty much what she wanted with almost no consequences since she realised her mom would do nothing to stop her. Which had been when she was around nine.

But now Tyler was threatening to spank her? He wouldn't do it would he? Caroline didn't think he would. He had to right to. Plus- Caroline hadn't done anything wrong! She was trying to help Tyler, so what if one littlebitty wolf bite could kill her? She didn't get bitten did she? She got our, Tyler wasn't alone during his transformation it was a win win situation. Tyler was obviously over reacting.

Caroline was considering climbing out of the window when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She froze.

Tyler had made it to the top of the stairs and was ready to do what had to be done. He knocked on Caroline's bedroom door, after waiting for a few seconds entered. He was still angry, no longer out of control furious but angry enough that he knew what he had to do. There was no way that he could allow Caroline to put her life in danger again. Not for him, and not for anybody. She had to know that her life was important and that if she was going to do something stupid then he was going to be there to call her out on it.

Tyler walked across and sat on Caroline's bed. He watched her stand apprehensively at the window, studying her stance for a moment before calling her over.

"Caroline," He ordered softly. "Come over here please."

Tyler was nervous, and he wasn't even sure why. He wasn't the one who was about to be spanked! But he had never spanked anyone before. He didn't know what to do- what if he hurt her? Part of him was terrified that he'd break the blonde; she looked so fragile to him! But the other, more logical part, knew that she was a vampire. Caroline was made of strong stuff and even if he did spank her a little too hard, a sore bottom for a few days would be much better than Caroline taking a risk that would get her badly injured or -worse yet- killed!

Caroline stood still, not making a move towards the werewolf that was sitting waiting for her on her bed.

"Now, Caroline." Tyler demanded. She still didn't move. "Caroline don't make me come get you. Believe me you will not like the consequences." Tyler didn't know what the consequences would be but it seemed that the threat alone managed to get the blonde vampire moving. She stood in front of him, staring at the ground. Caroline wasn't sure why she was doing what Tyler told her to. She didn't want to but the tone in his voice seemed to be making her walk towards him and do as he said. As though if she didn't there would be real consequences. Bad ones.

"Caroline, do you know the reason why I'm going to spank you?" Tyler asked his voice calm but firm. He wanted her to understand that he was doing this because he cared about her, not because he was angry (though he was angry) but because he wanted her to know how important she was to him. And if making her ass sore was the only way he could show her how much he cared about her safety then that was how he was going to do it!

Caroline didn't answer him. "I'd like an answer Caroline. Now."

"Well I don't know, do I?" Caroline snapped, her eyes flashing in anger. "All I did was help you. I didn't want you to be alone on your first transformation and now that's a crime and you're going all PSYCHO on me! What the hell Tyler!"

Tyler had had enough; he pulled the blonde over her lap and landed four hard SWATs to her skirt clad bottom. That, he though, ought to get her attention.

"No Caroline." He growled. "That is not why I am going to spank you. Try again."

The blonde was not happy, he knew that much.

"Because you're a controlling freaky caveman who still thinks its okay to beat women!" Caroline fought back again this time struggling to get away from Tyler.

Oh this was going to be a long process, Tyler thought as he added four harder SWATs to Caroline's upturned ass.

"No Caroline!" He growled, his patience wearing thin. "You have one more chance. Why am I spanking you?"

Caroline sniffled slightly, her ass was SORE! And he hadn't even started spanking her yet. She got the feeling she was not going to like this and decided to answer with what she thought Tyler wanted to hear.

"Because I stayed with you when you were transforming even after you told me to leave?" She said, though it turned into more of a question than an answer.

Tyler's face softened as he rubbed her sore bottom.

"That's partly it," He told her. "You should have left when I told you to. But also because you kept things from me. You should have told you that your life was in danger Caroline."

"But then you would have had to be alone! You were scared Tyler I couldn't let you do that!" Caroline cut in, trying to explain herself.

Tyler gave a SWAT to her backside. "Don't interrupt." He stated firmly. "That was my call to make Caroline. I know that I was afraid. But that doesn't mean you can risk your life! I wasn't going to die during the transformation Care. You could have died by helping me. If I had known I'd never have let that happen, Caroline. You mean far too much to me. Don't you understand that? I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you. I would have had to tell your mom that you were dead. Tell Elena who's already lost so many people. Do you understand how serious this is?" Tyler's voice implored deadly serious.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't thought that she would really die. She hadn't thought that it would be real. She hadn't thought at all really.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice slightly choked.

"It's okay Caroline." Tyler soothed. "When the spanking is over all will be forgiven. We can put it behind us."

Caroline nodded, bracing herself. The blonde was terrified, but ready to accept punishment, Tyler was right, she could have been killed! Caroline didn't want to die, she was only seventeen!

"Okay, I'm going to start now Caroline." Tyler informed her, flipping up her skirt up and exposing the scrap of lace that she claimed was underwear. They would have to have a talk later about how respecting yourself made others respect you.

Tyler took a deep calming breath.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Caroline's ass was on fire! Who knew that someone's hand could generate so much heat! I was like a furnace! She started wriggling a little, trying to get away from Tyler's stinging hand.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Tyler hated this, but it had to be done. Caroline was squirming on his lap, trying to escape the flurry of swats the he was sending her way. He watched as her bottom went from pale white to pink and it was quickly approaching a scarlet colour now. Tyler had to give Caroline credit, she had to be in some pain now but she was holding back the tears well.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Oooowwwww!" Caroline moaned. Her ass was so sore! She couldn't hold it in anymore. This was so bad. Tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "Please stop! I'm soooryyyy!"

Sobs took over.

Tyler continued spanking but slowed down his pace slightly. He adjusted Caroline's position on his lap so he could reach her sit spots. He wanted to make sure she felt this, he didn't want her to forget how very important her life was to him.

"You (SWAT) will not (SWAT SWAT) risk your life (SWAT SWAT SWAT) for me! (SWAT) or anyone else (SWAT) ever again! (SWAT SWAT SWAT) Do you hear me?" Tyler let loose another flurry of swats on Caroline's bottom.

"YESSS!" Caroline cried. "I won't! I won't, I'm sorry!" She went limp across Tyler's lap. She no longer had it in her to fight.

Tyler knew when to quit. He let Caroline lay across his lap and rubbed soothing circles across her back.

"It's okay," He soothed. "Shhh, baby it's alright. All is forgiven."

Caroline had started to regain her breathing a little so Tyler lifted her so she was in a sitting position on his lap (thankfully with no weight on her bottom).

"I'm so sorry Ty," She whispered, snuggling her head into his neck. "So, so sorry."

"I know, Care," He replied stroking her hair. "I know. But you won't even put your life in danger again will you?" He pulled away from her, so he could make eye contact and let her know how serious he was.

"God no!" She cried out. "I mean really Tyler, you've just tanned my ass and you think I'm going to make the same mistake twice? Hardly likely!"

Tyler smiled as Caroline went from a well punished girl on his lap back to her normal bubbly self.

"I was just making sure!" He replied, grinning. "Because you know if you ever put yourself in this position again you'll be right back in this position."

Caroline's eyes flashed slightly in worry as Tyler's voice went from playful back to serious.

"And believe me little girl, if there's a next time it will make this spanking feel like a few love taps." Tyler wasn't sure where he got the words from but they sure sounded right.

Caroline looked down at the floor, not wanting Tyler to see her blush.

"I promise I wont." She whispered.

"Good," Tyler responded, lifting her head so she was looking him in the eye. "Because I don't think I could bear it if something happened to you Caroline."

The two stared into one another's eyes. Tyler started to lean forwards, pushing his lips against Caroline's. She reacted immediately, her hands slipping up to grip his hair, their lips moving in sync.

Eventually after running out of breath the two pulled apart.

"I love you, Caroline." Tyler whispered. "I've been falling in love with you and I don't think I could handle the fear of loosing you. Please don't make me do that ever again."

Caroline looked into Tyler's eyes. They had been through so much together over the last few weeks. She had felt it too, the fear. That was why she risked her life to be with Tyler when he transformed- not that she would ever do it again! Tyler made it clear what would happen if she did!

"I love you too," Caroline smiled. "And I promise I won't do it again. I promise."

Tyler smiled, setting the blonde on her feet and adjusting her skirt.

"Damn right you won't!" He mock growled. "Now that I've spanked you once, believe me I won't hesitate to pull you across my lap again!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but really her heart was racing. He loved her enough to spank her, to make sure she kept herself safe. She didn't believe that Tyler would ever hurt her. Only keep her in line.

They were a match made in heaven really.

Fin.

_A/N Sooooo what do you think? Did you like it? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are all babes! And also thank you to those of you weren't signed in when you reviewed and I couldn't respond to you __ you people are Beth, (blank), Anne, (blank), Happy Reader, Mandy, Oooh and Nicole. Thank you for all your wonderful comments! _

_I'd also like to address one particular reader who reviewed as "Sorry" This was the review. _

Sorry

I think that no woman with a little bit of respect for herself would tolerate such behaviour from a man.

_I just want to thank this reader for their feedback and inform them (if they are reading which is doubtful) that I understand that this type of relationship isn't for everyone! Hell I'd be so shocked (and would probably fight like hell) if my boyfriend did this to me! Its only a story and I don't approve of situations where a man spanks a woman against her will. But also, that isn't what Tyler did. He was looking out for Caroline's safety. So yeah- I thought I'd just address that! Thanks for reading guys! And I hope you review!_

_PS- if you want me to write any other stories like this let me know in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do! _


End file.
